Phoenix Reborn
by Lady Merlin
Summary: I know, lame name, but Kel goes to Shang with a twist, she is also the Goddess' chosen. Funny and cute. KD most of it. But halfway through, before KD, might be a little KN and no KC. I cannot write KC. They should just be friends.
1. prologue

Heck, I haven't even read the PoTS but I love revenge, and this has been done a lot, but hell, it's my first try on this. Tell me about it.

I don't own anyone.

"Lady Keladry of Mindealan. Welcome to the Shang. You are many years late, but we see your skill. You have been thrown from your destiny, but we will help. You have been chosen by the gods. You shall succeed. You will remain at Shang, training for 12 years. They you will go into the world to make your way and fortune. The terms are, you may not leave once you begin; you will take the Shang ordeal; you will not divulge our secrets; you will follow the code of honor." He trailed off, the committee in complete silence.

A tall slim girl stood infront of him, brown hair whipping into her hazel eyes. "I agree." And the gods sent a clap of thunder down on them. A loud heavenly voice, a woman's, said, "so mote it be" and that was that.

Many,many,many,many, actually, 12 years later.

Keladry dragged herself out of the chamber. The same voice that had proclaimed her destiny so many years ago, pealed out again. "You are the Shang Phoenix." And Kel looked up at the thundering clouds, felt the first drop of rain on her cheek and fell to the ground, exhausted.

When she woke up, she found herself in a healing tent. She knew that she had passed, and was happy. She had vowed not to speak till she finished her ordeal as a Shang. She smiled. She made her way outside. There was a whole load of her friends waiting there for her. The healer had thrown them out. She leapt onto her best girlfriend and squealed. It was the first time they had ever seen her show so much emotion. "I made it!" they all stopped and stared.

"What?"

"You spoke."

"eh, so?"

"you haven't spoken ever."

"oh, when I joined Shang, I vowed that I won't speak till I pass the ordeal. It was a bad experience, but I made it." She grinned and began to sing. Her friends shook their heads and smiled.

FARFARFARFARFARAWAY

A man grimly shook his head. The face in the small portal nodded and left.

Well, how was that? Good? Bad? REVIEW!


	2. back home

Well, another chappie. :D I don't own anyone. :D I'm hyper. :D :D :D fark it, I had a bad day, I'm making it right, I know that it's hard, but you don't have to cry, you had a bad day...

"Did you hear, the Shang Phoenix is coming here. It's told that she's the greatest Shang ever. The top of them." Neal asked his cousin Dom.

"yeah. I heard. She's a Yamaini." Dom said.

"I know." Said Merric.

"I wish…" Owen said.

"we all do." Said Cleon.

They all wished Kel was there.

AT LUNCH AT LUNCH AT LUNCH

A tall lady entered the hall. She was in a Yamaini Kimono. Her hair had been done up in a complicated Yamaini style. They all stared at her. Jon spoke out over the chit chat in the hall, "Please make our guest, the Shang Phoenix, feel welcome." She nodded. Straight away, she took a plate and grabbed her food. Sitting down, she smiled at them. They were still captivated by her beauty.

"Hi, I'm Merric."

"I'm Cleon."

"I'm Owen."

"I'm Neal."

"I'm Dom."

"I'm -- Phoenix."

"Welcome to Tortall." Neal said.

"Oh. ok"

They began to eat their food. Merric and Cleon and Owen were pushing the vegetables away.

"oh grow up. You know what Kel would say, Eat your vegetables." Neal said.

"We miss her. We want her to say it to us." Merric whined.

"yeah, it's not jolly without her." Owen said.

"I know, but well." Dom trailed off.

They continued with their meal. Kel said, "eat your vegetables."

Merric and Owen and Cleon all went, "yes Mother." But Dom and Neal froze. Then Merric, Owen and Cleon figured it out.

"KEL!" the yelled as the jumped on her asking incessant questions.

"one by one people, Meathead, you first." She hugged him. Then Dom, then, Merric, Owen and Cleon in turn. They watched Cleon turn purple and laughed. It was good to be together again.

In a corner, Joren sat, wondering who the formidable lady was…

REVIEW! AND IT'LL COME FASTER!


End file.
